Damaged Goods
by JCS Writer
Summary: Daryl had good reason to hang back as Joe's group confronted Rick's. 3 chapters, 1 & 3 slightly AU, #2 very AU. Repost to move to new account
1. Chapter 1

REPOST TO MOVE TO NEW ACCOUNT

What if Daryl had a reason to hang back in the woods when Joe's gang found Rick, Michonne, and Carl? Slightly AU version of A. Spoilers abound. The Walking Dead and all recognizable characters, dialog, and sequences belong to AMC, the creators, writers, and actors. I own nothing and mean no disrespect by this, it's just what I wish happened. Also have not rewritten the whole thing, you watched it, I assume you know what happened, all I am writing are the changes.

Damaged Goods – 1 – Broken Arrow

Rick cursed himself as he realized they were outnumbered and out gunned. He should have investigated the snapping in the woods when they heard it. He recognized the leader from the house and realized that they knew who he was and what he'd done.

Then Daryl walked out of the darkness. Rick had time to realize he wasn't dressed for the cold night, wearing only a shirt, before Daryl threw his knife into the ground and offered his own blood for theirs. He told the man holding a gun to Rick's head that they were good people. The man called Daryl a liar and set his men on Daryl, punching and kicking.

Rick's captor told him that he and his men were going to beat Daryl to death, rape Carl and Michonne, then kill Rick.

One of the men pounding on Daryl grinned. "Once you're dead, I'm gonna claim your girl. Show her what a real man is like. Break her in real good before I share her."

Rick slammed his head back into his captor's face, breaking his grip for a moment, but he discharged his gun right next to Rick's ear, stunning him long enough for the man to grab him in a vise like grip.

Daryl got one foot up and landed a kick dead center on his grinning attacker's chest. The man stumbled back, then started forward again.

A bolt zipped through the air, slicing into and lodging inside of the man's throat. Blood poured down and bubbled out his mouth as he scratched at the bolt futilely. Daryl grabbed the bolt with both hands and ripped it forward, snapping it in half, and hastening the man's death. Then he broke free of the other man and whirled to slam the broken arrow into the other man's eye.

*x*x*x*x*x*

_Daryl loaded the crossbow and handed it over. "You won't be strong enough to draw it. You only get one shot. Make it count. Then you run. And you hide."_

*x*x*x*x*x*

Rick leaned forward and ripped his attacker's throat open with his teeth. Distracted by the brutality and blood flow, Michonne was able to get the gun from the man and shoot him. Daryl slammed the other man to the ground and stomped until he stopped fighting.

Then Rick stalked towards the man who was attempting to rape his son. The disgusting pile of shit had Carl on his feet, his pants slipping down, and a knife to his boy's throat. Suddenly the man shrieked, released Carl and tried to reach around to his back. The tip of an arrow emerged from his chest. Rick shoved Carl around to Michonne and went at his son's attacker, stabbing and stabbing and stabbing.

As Rick crouched over the mutilated body, someone walked closer, coming out of the shadows. He looked up, truly expecting Carol. Or Maggie or Sasha.

Instead he was looking at Beth.

She was carrying Daryl's crossbow in her hands. She was wearing a jacket that was massive on her small frame. She stared at Rick expressionlessly, eyes huge. There was a vivid bruise across one cheek and parallel angry red lines running around her throat.

Daryl walked by Rick to go the Beth. He took the crossbow from her hands. "You managed to reload it." She nodded silently. "Good girl." He pulled her to rest against him. "Good girl." He rubbed her back, hands stroking the winged vest that she wore over the jacket.

Rick stood up. Carl was staring at him in shock from the safety of Michonne's arms. Beth was watching him from the security of Daryl's embrace. He couldn't look at their eyes anymore so he walked away, rounding the truck to sink to the ground.

Daryl walked over to Joe and rammed his knife through his skull and grabbed the man's pack. He walked from man to man, repeating the procedure. Michonne climbed into the back seat, taking Carl with her. Daryl came back and handed her a bottle of water from one of the packs. He opened the front door and lifted Beth to sit in the passenger seat. He took her hands in his and examined them. There were narrow cuts across both sets of fingers from drawing the bowstring. He poured a little water onto his bandana and wiped the blood from her hands. She took the bandana from him and gently wiped his face, cleaning the blood from his chin and cheek. When she was done, he took the bandana back. Then he reached down to the seat lever and pressed it to lean back slightly, but not far enough to disturb Carl. He urged her to lean over, then tucked her legs in and shut the door. Michonne stared at the back of Beth head as a shudder ran through the younger girl. Then she looked down to Carl and stroked his hair gently.

Daryl took the bottle of water and bandana to Rick.

"We should save that for drinkin'," Rick said.

"You can't see yourself. They can," Daryl replied.

Rick accepted the bandana and wiped his face clean of the blood. He accepted the bottle, took a swig of water, swished it in his mouth and spit on the ground. He took a small drink then capped the bottle and sat it down.

"I didn't know," Daryl said. "I thought it was just going to be a beat down. I didn't know what they were going to do. I'd'a come sooner, but I had to hide her first. I had to be sure she was safe."

"It's OK, Daryl," Rick replied. "You came. That's all that matters. We're OK. Carl. Michonne. Beth. They're OK."

"How long were you with them?" Rick asked.

"Few days," Daryl said. "Beth and I. We got out of the prison together. We kept movin'. Kept each other goin'. She kept me goin'. We found a place, thought we could stay there awhile. But… she was just gone. I tried to find her… but she was just gone. Ran into them the next day after I lost her trail."

"You found her," Rick corrected.

Daryl shook his head. "Joe did."

"Joe?"

Daryl pointed.

Rick sighed, "You were alone. You did what you had to. That's what we do. You're here now. You could have left. Could have taken her and run while they were distracted with us. Thank you for coming back." Daryl shrugged. "You are my brother Daryl. We're together. All five of us."

"What you did… anyone woulda done the same."

"I did what I had to," Rick sighed. "It's the reason I'm here. The reason Carl is. He's all that matters." Daryl nodded. "Carl is mine. My reason. Beth is yours." Daryl met his eyes nervously. "It's fine. It's good. I'm proud of you."

Carl's eyes were open, staring at nothing. Michonne stroked his back gently.

The truck door opened. Daryl turned. Rick wiped at his face to be sure the blood was gone. The door shut quietly. Soft footsteps rounded the truck. Daryl reached up as Beth approached. She sank down next to him and curled up against his side. He urged her to lay down and rest her head on his thigh. He leaned back against the truck, his arm draped over her side, his hand resting on the top of her head. Rick looked her over. She was wearing jeans that were cinched at the waist by a length of rope, hiking boots that he seriously doubted fit her well, and several layered shirts. Now that she was closer and the darkness was fading, he could see that the marks around her throat were spotted with small pinpricks. He could see bandages on her wrists under the edge of what was obviously Daryl's jacket. Daryl saw him watching and swallowed hard.

"He tried to sacrifice her."


	2. Chapter 2

The Walking Dead and all recognizable characters, dialog, and sequences belong to AMC, the creators, writers, and actors. I own nothing and mean no disrespect by this. I've never read the comics though I've heard Father Gabriel was a good guy. So assume this is not Father Gabriel.

Damaged Goods – 2 – Shattered Sacrifice

Daryl knew he would have to get away from these men sooner rather than later. He should have left the other morning when he woke up with the dawn to find the man on watch sound asleep. Should never have gotten into it with Len over that damn rabbit. Should have never walked away while they beat him to death.

He'd leave them tonight. Alone was better anyway.

"Well. Lookee there," Joe said.

Daryl lifted his head. They had just come around a bend in the tracks. Off in the distance, sat a small church. The windows were brightly lit with flickering light. Candles. Or fire. The church wasn't burning, so it was controlled flame.

"Ain't been in church in a long time," Joe grinned. "Let's go pray."

Daryl wondered vaguely if Joe had said pray. Or prey. His thoughts wandered to the unclear nature of the English Language. Then his thoughts just wandered. He plodded along behind the group. If there were people in that church, they were doomed to suffer at the hands of Joe's band. Maybe it would distract them enough that Daryl could get some distance. Alone was better anyway.

They spread out around the church. Daryl could see multiple figures moving inside against the erratic light. Joe sent two men up one side of the building to a side door, the other two around the other. Then he jerked his head for Daryl to follow him. Daryl paused for a split second. He could put a bolt to Joe, then run. He could go.

Joe put a finger to his lips and yanked open the door.

Inside was filled with light and movement. A man's voice yelled over banging and thrashing, moaning and hissing. Daryl hefted his crossbow and followed Joe.

A man stood in the front of the altar. He was dressed in a priest's vestments that even from this distance, Daryl could tell were torn and soiled. The white collar at his neck was stained dark red.

"Blessed Lord," the priest cried. "Please accept this sacrifice of blood and innocence. Please bring an end to the torment of this apocalypse." He raised a stained knife up over his head, gripping it with two violently shaking hands. "End this suffering of man. Accept my sacrifice of life and purity."

On the altar, bound and gagged, lay Beth. She was dressed in a white satiny nightgown that was crisscrossed with streaks of blood. She wept and fought against the bonds, yanking her hands even as the barbed wire cut into her flesh. Her head was locked into place with multiple strands of barbed wire across her throat.

Daryl took it all in with a single glance. He aimed his crossbow and just as the priest lifted the knife to plunge it down, Daryl fired. The bolt hit the man directly in the chest, slamming him back into the wooden cross behind the altar, pinning him there.

"CLAIMED!" Daryl screamed.

The other men were coming in from both sides, guns ready.

Joe reached over and yanked Daryl by the neck of his vest. Daryl whirled but Joe was looking at the pews. More precisely the figures in the pews that Daryl had gotten too close to. Walkers. Every pew was filled with walkers. They were bound with barbed wire, arms crossed over their chests, chins strapped to their heads keeping their mouths closed, and nailed to the wooden pews. They rocked in place, moaning and jerking, trying to get free to get at the men.

Harley was advancing towards Beth. "Claimed. She's claimed. She's mine." Daryl yanked the bowstring into place and loaded a bolt.

"Ain't how this works, boy," Harley snapped. "Women ain't for claimin'. We share."

Daryl shoved him away from her. "Beth? Lay still darlin'. Lay still."

Joe stood looking up at the dying priest.

"You have to let me finish," the priest gasped, blood pouring from his mouth. He was trying to yank the bolt out with his bare hands. "You have to let me sacrifice her. She is pure light. Innocent blood. God will accept this sacrifice and end this apocalypse."

"You kill the light, ain't nothing left but darkness," Joe said. He picked up a set of wire cutters and handed them to Daryl. "Cut her loose."

"Joe," Harley growled.

"You know the rules, Daryl claimed her, she's his," Joe replied.

Daryl slid the crossbow over his shoulder and began to cut the wire that wrapped around Beth's neck. He winced as he pulled the wire free from her skin, blood began to ooze freely from the wounds. He pulled the gag from her mouth.

"Daryl," her voice was broken, hoarse.

"Shh," he soothed her as he began to cut through the wires around her wrists. Her arms were bent back awkwardly as the wires crossed under the altar binding her arms and legs.

"Please," the priest begged. "Let me finish. If I sacrifice her, the Lord will end this apocalypse. The others weren't the right ones. She is. I know she is."

Daryl glanced back as the last wire fell away. The walkers in the front row were all girls. Young. All wore identical satin gowns that had once been white. All had their chests ripped open and their hearts torn out. Daryl helped Beth sit up, feeling her shake and sob. He yanked off his jacket and vest in one motion and wrapped her in them.

Joe picked up a piece of the fallen wire, careful to avoid the sharp points. "You say the Lord needs a sacrifice?"

"Yes," the priest smiled with a blood stained mouth. "Yes."

"Let's see what he does with a sinning priest," Joe replied yanking the man's arm up and shoving his sleeve back to tie his arm to the cross with the barb wire. The other men advanced, picking up other pieces of the wire. The priest began to shriek in visceral agony.

"Don't look," Daryl whispered as he scooped Beth into his arms. "Close your eyes darlin'." He carried her back down the aisle, avoiding the thrashing walkers. Ignoring the screams of the man being tortured.

He carried her down the church steps and into the small cemetery. He walked until he came to a stone bench then he knelt down. He had to pry her arms away from his neck so that he could look her over. There were deep cuts on her wrists and ankles, more shallow ones around her throat and abdomen. She was losing blood. She was sobbing without tears and beginning to hyperventilate.

"Shh, darlin', you need to calm down, OK? You need to breathe for me," Daryl cupped her face.

"I never thought I'd see you again," she cried, gasping for air.

Glass shattered behind him. Daryl rose and turned. One of the stained glass windows had been broken out. Through it he could see the men, knocking over pews, stomping on walkers, tipping over candles. The church began to burn. The men emerged from the side door, laughing and fist bumping. They walked to where Daryl stood and surrounded him and Beth.

"Hello gorgeous, my name's Joe."

"Beth," Daryl said. "She's Beth."

Joe smiled broadly, "Hello Beth." He looked to Daryl. "She the reason you were sitting at the crossroads crying like a little bitch?"

Daryl tried to decide what to say, then went for the truth, "Yeah."

Joe nodded, "Well you've got her back now. Better take care of her. Come on, boys. Priest has to have a house somewhere."

*x*x*x*x*x*

Daryl's hand stroked Beth's hair with absent-minded gentleness. "We spent the night in the priest's house. I found some clothes for her. First aid stuff. Water. She asked me if we were OK with them. I told her no. I knew it was only a matter of time before one of them tried to take her from me. I knew I had to get her away from them. I knew…. But I still didn't expect….

"It's OK Daryl," Rick soothed. "We're here. She's here. She's OK. She'll heal."

Daryl looked down to where Beth slept against his leg. "He took her from me. He hurt her. Sliced her open and made her bleed. He put his hands on her. Inside of her to check…" Daryl had to choke back the emotion ready to explode.

"And he paid for that with his blood. With his soul," Rick replied. "We're together now. You're not alone. And you have my blessing. Anyone tries to take her from you again, you have my permission to…" he glanced over to where Joe's body lay. "Do whatever you need to."

"Don't need your permission," Daryl said. "But thanks."

"Sun's rising," Rick said. "We should get moving soon, brother. Get back on the tracks, head to Terminus."

Daryl nodded.

Michonne swallowed the lump in her throat and wiped her eyes.

Carl still stared straight ahead.

Beth woke. Daryl helped her sit up. She met his eyes.

And she smiled.

*x*x*x*x*x*

_I'm waking up to ash and dust  
I wipe my brow my sweat my rust  
I'm breathing in the chemicals  
I'm breaking in, shaping up,  
Then checking out on the prison bus  
This is it, the apocalypse  
Whoa_

_I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones_  
_Enough to make my systems blow_  
_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_  
_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_  
_Whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive_  
_Whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive_

Radioactive – performed by Imagine Dragons – lyrics by: GRANT, ALEXANDER JUNIOR / REYNOLDS, DANIEL COULTER / SERMON, DANIEL WAYNE / MCKEE, BENJAMIN ARTHUR / MOSSER, JOSHUA FRANCIS © Universal Music Publishing Group


	3. Chapter 3

Slightly AU version of A. Spoilers abound. The Walking Dead and all recognizable characters, dialog, and sequences belong to AMC, the creators, writers, and actors. I own nothing and mean no disrespect by this, it's just what I wish happened. Also have not rewritten the whole thing, you watched it, I assume you know what happened, all I am writing are the changes.

Damaged Goods – 3 – Wounded Warriors

Michonne looked up as Daryl and Rick approached. Daryl had a good size rabbit in his hands, skinning it as he walked. Beth was sitting in front of Michonne as the older woman finger combed her hair and began to braid it. Carl was absently poking the fire.

"Everything OK?" Rick asked.

"Quiet," Michonne replied as she finished Beth's braid. "There you go."

Beth nodded her thanks as Daryl stooped down to her. He didn't say a word, just looked into her eyes. Beth smiled slightly. Daryl nodded. Rick smiled to himself.

Carl eyed the rabbit, "That's bigger than the one we caught."

Daryl finished skinning the animal as Rick built the fire up higher.

*x*x*x*x*x*

They spread out around the outside of Terminus. Carl walked off with Michonne. Daryl kept Beth right by his side.

"OK?" Daryl asked softly. Beth nodded. "Throat still sore?" She nodded again.

*x*x*x*x*x*

Rick climbed up and over the fence followed by Carl and Michonne. Daryl lifted Beth up, keeping a hand on her leg as she hauled herself over the top. Rick caught her and lifted her down. Daryl scrambled over, landing next to her. "Stay close to me," he said softly. She nodded.

*x*x*x*x*x*

Daryl lowered the crossbow when Rick complied with the order to present all of their weapons. Beth dropped the knife he'd given her.

The man who'd introduced himself as Alex came forward to quickly frisk them. Daryl was OK with the operation until he got to Beth. The man's hands lingered a little too long around her waist, then slid up her rib cage to brush just under her breast. Beth gasped. Rick, Carl, and Michonne all started forward. Daryl grabbed Beth's arm, yanked her back, and dropped Alex with a swift, strong punch to his chin. Everyone froze as Daryl glowered at the man sprawled on the floor.

"Alex, you know better than that," Gareth reprimanded. "Apologize."

Alex rubbed his chin as he looked to Gareth and Mary. A question in his eyes. Mary shook her head. Alex stood, up, smiling again, "Sorry about that." He handed Rick his gun. Returned Michonne and Carl's weapons. But Daryl snatched up his crossbow and Beth's knife before Alex could lay hands on them. Once his crossbow was on his shoulder and Beth's knife was slipped into her pants, Daryl took her hand, twining his fingers with hers.

He dropped her hand once the fighting started. After Alex was dead and they began to run, Daryl caught her hand again, pulling her with him as they were herded through Terminus.

*x*x*x*x*x*

He dropped the crossbow without hesitation, but it took everything in him to walk away. It took Rick's nod. It took Michonne's look. He focused on the increasing distance between him and her as he walked to the train car. Archer. Joe had called him bow-man. He actually liked archer better. Then Michonne, their samurai was sent behind him. Then Carl and Beth were sent together. He could breathe a little once she was in place behind him. Carl had put her first, between himself and Michonne. Once they were in the train car, Michonne quickly traded places with Beth so that Daryl could lay his hands on her again.

"Rick?"

His eyes adjusted to the light. There were multiple figures in the car. Daryl quickly tucked Beth behind him. It took him a second to recognize Glenn. Then Maggie. Bob and Sasha. Then four people he didn't know, including two men, one of which was staring at Beth intently.

"Beth?" Maggie cried out. "Oh my God Bethy!"

Beth went around Daryl to embrace her sister. Daryl followed, keeping her within arm's reach. He laid a hand on Beth's back as she began to weep.

"Who is that?" Rosita asked.

"Maggie's sister Beth," Glenn answered.

"You have a *sister*!?" Eugene exclaimed.

"Wow," Abraham blinked rapidly. "Learn something new every day."

"I thought she was dead. I thought…" Maggie sobbed, stroking Beth's face, hair.

"I know but… seriously? Tara watched her sister get ripped apart, hasn't stopped her from mentioning her several times a day, every day," Abraham stroked his beard. "Her name was Lily, niece was Megan. Sasha's looking for her big brother Tyreese. What's her name? Beth you said?"

Maggie shook her head at Beth, "I couldn't let myself think about you. I never expected…. Never thought there was any way you could have survived."

Beth froze. Her smile faded, her tears dried. She gently pulled Maggie's hands from her face and took a step back. Daryl slipped his arm around her waist from behind.

Maggie grabbed Beth's wrists as she was moving away. "Beth, no, come here," and she pulled Beth. Towards the strangers in the darkness, away from Daryl.

"No," Beth cried out, twisting her wrists in Maggie's grasp.

Daryl lifted Beth off of her feet and started to back away.

Rick stepped between the sisters, grabbed Maggie's hands and twisted them to break her grip on Beth. Once she was free, Daryl quickly retreated to the far side of the train car with Beth.

"RICK!" Maggie protested. She looked at his face. Rick glared at her. There was no warmth in his eyes, no gentleness or concern in his features. He scared her.

Rick brought Maggie's hand up into the light filtering in so that she could see her sister's blood on her hands.

"She's bleeding," Maggie cried. "She's hurt." Glenn hugged Maggie from behind.

"Yes," Rick said coldly. "So you need to not manhandle her. And you need to not try to take her from Daryl."

Maggie looked over to where Daryl was carefully checking Beth's wrists. Daryl cut his eyes at Maggie, his jaw was clenched. Then his eyes went back to Beth and he visibly relaxed.

Glenn could see the way Beth was eyeing the strangers nervously. More importantly he could see the way Rick and Daryl were watching them, especially Abraham and Eugene. "These are our friends."

*x*x*x*x*x*

"They're going to feel pretty stupid."

Rick looked around the train car. Michonne held Carl in a loose embrace, his back pressed against her chest. Daryl stood with Beth leaning against him, his chin on her forehead; he was rubbing her back gently up and down over the winged vest she still wore over his jacket. Glenn and Maggie were a short distance away, face to face, Glenn leaned against the side of the car as Maggie kept her eyes on her sister. Bob and Sasha stood shoulder to shoulder, hand in hand. The ponytailed girl stood slightly apart, watching Maggie, watching Beth. She looked vaguely familiar. The soldier stood between the mullet guy and the woman. All three of them were watching Rick. Bob and Sasha went from looking at each other, to looking at Rick, Maggie turned and she and Glenn looked at him. Daryl's eyes were on Beth, but Rick knew he was just waiting. Michonne and Carl never took their eyes off of him.

"They do not know who they are fucking with."

Fade out.

*x*x*x*x*x*

_I raise my flags, don my clothes  
It's a revolution, I suppose  
We're painted it red, to fit right in  
Whoa  
I'm breaking in, shaping up,  
Then checking out on the prison bus  
This is it, the apocalypse  
Whoa_

_I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones_  
_Enough to make my systems blow_  
_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_  
_Welcome to the new age, to new age_  
_Whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive_  
_Whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive_

_All systems go, the sun hasn't died_  
_Deep in my bones, straight from inside_

_I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones_  
_Enough to make my systems blow_  
_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_  
_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_  
_Whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive_  
_Whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive_

Radioactive – Imagine Dragons – lyrics by: GRANT, ALEXANDER JUNIOR / REYNOLDS, DANIEL COULTER / SERMON, DANIEL WAYNE / MCKEE, BENJAMIN ARTHUR / MOSSER, JOSHUA FRANCIS Lyrics © Universal Music Publishing Group


End file.
